


Cheat

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, James is a cheating asshole, M/M, NovaHD is one of my otps so why did I do this???, Unhealthy Relationships, Who Knows?, because that is totally not a stereotypical portrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel it. The anger, the absolute rage, taking over his mind.</p><p>(In which James cheats, Aleks is done and Kevin's the one person he can go to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: Yay, new oneshot! This one started off as just a thing where Aleks was angry at James, and it could have lead to me actually writing NovaHD for once, but it turned into another angsty thing. The fluff I attempted at the end is probably shit, but I gave it my best shot. I only appear to be good at writing sad things, unfortunately. I apologise for any spelling problems, I'm writing this on my iPad and auto correct is a bitch.

He can feel it. The anger, the absolute rage, taking over his mind.

Blood is rushing in his veins; the pounding in his head is getting louder; his fists clench, his fingers twitching; his eyes narrowing at the figure in front of him. His head hurts under the weight of his fury, but he can't stop, won't stop, because this has gone on too long, has went too far.

In a way, he's sort of happy for the building hate; it's way better than the other emotions swirling about his mind. After all, anger is better than sorrow and agony. The misery fogging his mind previously had given away to more burning feelings, he felt like he was on fire, and it was so, so painful, and the rage is too, but a tiny bit less, and any relief from what was happening was a godsend.

The words are flying out his mouth before he can stop himself, before he realises what he was doing, screaming at the man in front of him for all that he's put him through, and he finally feels the months of misery fade away as he tears at the black-haired man.

He remembers the affection he had felt for the man at first, when he became his support, one of the only stable things in his life, the way the kisses they shared were sweet, the way he felt loved, but then he remembers the dislike that built up, when he left every night, to who knows where, when he was left to himself to sob and panic, the way the kisses turned bitter, the feeling of love on the others turning to.... to what, exactly? He didn't know what he thought anymore, whether or not he even cared for him, or if he ever cared for him at all.

He knows what healthy relationships were like, he's seen the way Eddie and Seamus looked at each, full of adoration despite layers of sarcasm and mischief, the way Dan and Jordan cared for each other, with their typical mother-father ways, the way Hailey and Kathy laughed together, full of happiness, and none of it matches his relationship.

It's the exact opposite. The glances between them were lifeless, both of their eyes blank. They barely saw each other, nothing but quick words passed between them. They hardly laughed, and if they did, it would be a sharp, quick, blatantly fake chuckle.

He knew what the other was doing behind his back. He didn't try hard to hide. The hickeys on his neck which he definitely did not give him, the sneaking out at night only to arrive early the next morning drunk, the girls on the phone asking for him and saying that they had a great time with him. The evidence was all there.

But he couldn't leave. Despite everything, all the bullshit he had put him through, Aleks needed someone. Even if it was just the title of 'boyfriend', and nothing more. He deluded himself into thinking that he was the one, and it still stuck, even though the stupidity of the guy was obvious now, and the fact that Aleks really didn't care for him anymore. Because at least he was a constant. Someone always there, not matter how little they actually interacted.

But the more he though about it, the more he proved himself wrong. Everyone was there for him. Sly, Seamus, Jordan, Dan, Dex, Hailey, Kathy, Kevin. They were all there for him, and he did definitely not need this guy, when he had these amazing friends by his side. It didn't matter how long they had been together, the adoration at the beginning, the friendship that had built up in the years before. All that mattered was what was happening now.

The shouting is still ongoing, pouring out his feelings to the man in front of him, and the shock in the others eyes is evident. These past few months Aleks has been quieter, timid even, and it was a shock to see him yell like this, a voice full of anger, eyes full of fire.

His breathing is shallow, heavy, and he knows he should stop now, before he ends up even worse, and this makes him calm slightly, staring at the man in front of him.

"I've already moved my things into my car," he mutters, scornful and bitter. "So I guess I'll let myself out."

He turns, practically running to the door, to get away from him, from this house, from everything, but as he quickly steps away from this hell, he notices a framed picture, dating a few months back, when their relationship was fresh and new, with their arms wrapped around each other, smiles, real smiles, on their faces, and he can feel the tears running down his cheeks as he stares at what could have been.

But then reality hits him, and before he can realise, he's picked up the picture, and threw it at all the wall. Glass shatters and flies everywhere, the other narrowly missing it, calling him crazy as a piece slices through Aleks' cheek. He is crazy, he notes, at the sting and the blood rolling down his face. No sane person would do that, but Aleks never been one to be fully with it.

He swings around one more, and bolts it out of the door and into his car, listening to the other ranting.

"Aleksandr, get back here!"

He doesn't listen, starting up his car and speeding away from the horror that is James Wilson.

-

It took him minutes before he reached Kevin's house, and a mere second before he was on his front door, silently crying. If there was one person Aleks would show his entire emotions to, it would be Kevin.

No matter how much Aleks and Sly cared for each others they had to admit that they had drifted apart, both busy with recording, or their partners, or their other friends. Well, that middle one was a lie, it was Sly who spent a lot of time with his boyfriend, not Aleks, but the brunette was always good at lying and the lack of time he spent with James was easy to cover up.

Everyone else in the group wasn't as close to him as Sly was, expect Hailey, and even then, due to similar reasons to Sly, he didn't see her that often. The others were also occupied with their respective lovers, and one of the only two who weren't taken, Dex, lived across the world so it wasn't as if he could talk to him easily. That left Kevin.

Even without the necessity for someone to hold onto, Aleks would have drifted towards Kevin. There was something about him that made Aleks feel better whenever he was around, something that made him feel... well, secure. Whenever he was around, the sadness was slightly overtaken by happiness, and the bitter feeling in his heart melted. He knew what it was.

He loved Kevin. It wasn't hard to understand. It was what he felt for James at the beginning, but ten times stronger. The emotions he felt were overwhelming, on a new scale for him, and it was all too surreal. Too sudden. But the feelings were there, and he assumed, no, he knew, they would never leave.

"...Aleks?"

His head snapped up, and he came face to face with Kevin, looking at him with worry, and before Aleks knew it, he was sobbing and throwing himself into Kevin's arms.

-

It had been four months, and things had started to spiral out if control.

Aleks, after that fateful night, had found himself as Kevin's permanent guest. Kevin had took it upon himself to care for the brunette, letting him stay there until he regained his footing. The thing was, Aleks was feeling better. In fact, he had felt better for weeks. But he didn't want to leave.

Of course, he should, but he kept playing the 'my-boyfriend-was-a-cheating-asshole' card until he couldn't continue acting, because he was so deep in love with Kevin. But he knew Kevin had more things to deal with than a clingy short guy with emotional problems. So, he had made arrangements to stay with Hailey, as the girl really needed the company while her girlfriend Kathy was away.

So, he had let go, with a strained smile and an internal sob. It was hard, but hey, life would go on, wouldn't it? Aleks sighed. He doubted that.

"So," he turned to Kevin, once more a fake grin on his face. "Guess it's my time to leave then?"

"Yeah..."

Aleks tilted his head in confusion, a voice full of sadness reaching his ears, a pitiful look being shared between them. What the hell? Why was Kevin acting like this?

"Um," he said. "You okay, Kevin?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Kevin replied, trying to smile, but failing considerably. The thought of losing Aleks was tough, to say the least. Aleks wasn't all that alone on his feelings.

"Uh, okay?" It came out more of a question than a statement. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

His hand was about to touch the door handle, before he felt a gentle hand clasp his wrist.

"Wait."

He looked around, to see a slightly embarrassed looking Kevin. Why was he acting like this. Before he could answer this question, he heard Kevin mutter something along the lines of 'you can do this', before he lost his vision.

It didn't hit him at first, until he realised the black in front of him was hair, and that his lips were being lightly pressed against. Kevin was kissing him.

He knew his bag cluttered to the floor, but he couldn't find it in himself to care all that much. The brunette threw his arms around the others neck, responding with much enthusiasm, as he felt hands grab his hips. He would have pinched himself to check if it was real, but he was too occupied with other things.

They separated with reluctance, both panting and both with shock in their eyes.

"Uh... Um.." Aleks stuttered, overwhelmed by the situation. He just... They just...

"Aleks... You..." Kevin was looking down at him like he had never met him before.

"Uh... Suprise?" He replied, panic in his eyes. Oh god, maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing, or a joke, and he had fucked it up, and Kevin was going to-

Suddenly his face was smashed into a shoulder and Kevin smothered him in a tight hug, his face buried in brown hair, muttering over and over again "I love you."

Aleks felt his throat tighten at the onslaught of tears, as he realised what was happening. Kevin, stupid, beautiful, amazing Kevin, loved him back. The guy he had been in love with for so long loved him back. He snuggled into the others shoulder repeated those three words.

"I love you."


End file.
